Who Let The Soul Sucking Demon Loose?
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Two of Wolfram and Heart's interns accidentally let a soul sucking demon loose and it makes off with Angel and Spike's souls! While trying to contain the situation Wesley and Fred let off a tranquillizer to keep Angelus and Spike from going on a murderous rampage but what they thought was a tranquillizer was actually an aphrodisiac! Crack and lemon commissioned for my Druid Star.
1. Plot Shot

**This little story is another commission for my Druid Star for her second lot of essays. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot porn without plot between Spike and Angelus but I kind of ballsed it up with the setting so it is not a two-shot split into plot and...er, not plot. This is set in series 5 of Angel before Fred becomes Illyria and after Spike is given his corporeal form back. As you will notice there are original characters in this...well I say original character it's me and her (it's not the first time I've put myself in a fanfic and it won't be the last haha) our soul purpose is to move the plot along and perv :3 Anyway, enough from me, I hope you enjoy, usual disclaimer etc.**

It was a perfectly normal day in the Los Angeles office of _Wolfram and Heart_...well if you could ever have a normal day in _Wolfram and Heart_, that is. Wesley was in his make-shift library pouring over some old books, Fred was in her lab tinkering with her latest experiment, Gun was chatting with other members of the legal department, Spike was trying to stave off Harmony's advances and Angel was brooding in his office. Yes, it was just another normal day in the office of the Los Angeles branch of _Wolfram and Heart_.

However, unknown to them all, down in the basement _Wolfram and Heart_'s two British interns were in the middle of a very heated argument...

"How is this my fault?" Abby asked angrily.

"You were the one who had the brilliant idea of stealing one of Wesley's occult books so you could practise spell-casting!" Jess snapped back.

"Well you were the one who left the fucking door open!" Abby glared at her friend.

"You can't blame me for this!" Jess retorted. "How on earth was I supposed to know that you would end up summoning that?"

"You knew I was trying to do a summoning spell!" Abby threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Yes but I thought you were going to summon something that brings you love, luck or some other hippy bullshit!" Jess retorted.

"I was trying to!" Abby cried. "If you hadn't been so negative from the beginning then it might have worked!"

"It might have done," Jess replied sarcastically. "or you could have read the right god-damn spell to begin with!"

"You need to go put this book back." Abby said shoving the book at Jess.

"Oh no you don't!" she stated pushing the book back towards Abby. "This was your stupid idea and I never should have let you talk me into it in the first place!"

"Well you did and now we have to fix it because there is a soul sucking demon roaming the halls looking for souls that shouldn't be here." Abby stated.

"Well why didn't it take mine? I shouldn't be here." Jess growled and folded her arms in anger.

"And upstairs are two vampires with souls who become very unstable and violent when those souls are taken away!" Abby continued ignoring her.

"You realise we're going to be fired and possibly deported for this," Jess snapped. "and that's the best case scenario! If Angelus or Spike find us we'll be dead! I'm talking entrails splattered up the walls kind of dead!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, you're not helping." Abby snapped back.

"I'm not trying to." Jess replied. "And who's being melodramatic, what the hell do you plan to do?"

"We're going to have to tell Wesley what happened and he might be able to do something to stop it." Abby said.

"Are you crazy?!" Jess asked staring at her like she had sprouted an extra set of eyes. "Then we'll definitely be fired and deported!"

"I'm not going to tell him everything, you idiot." Abby replied. "I'll give him the cliff-noted version and, while I'm talking to him, you sneak the book back into his library. Now let's go before someone gets killed." she added before Jess had a chance to say no. Jess stood there; mouth open to protest but closed it and, glaring, snatched the book from Abby, giving in.

"I hate you." she growled.

Upstairs, blissfully unaware of what was happening seven floors bellow them, Angel and Spike were arguing again...

"How many times have I told you not to flirt with Harmony while she's supposed to be working?" Angel snapped.

"Firstly I wasn't flirting with her, she keeps trying to shag me," Spike shot back. "and secondly you're only jealous because I can actually have sex."

"I can have sex just fine!" Angel muttered childishly, plopping himself in the seat behind his desk and turning away. Spike barked with laughter.

"You're such a poof!" he stated. "You're so afraid of your big bad Gypsy Curse taking your soul away that you've practically become a monk!"

"You shut your mouth Spike!" Angel growled standing up and facing him. Spike just smirked at him.

"We might as well just get rid of your dick 'cause you sure as hell don't know what to do with it!"

"That's it!" Angel shouted and lunged at him, jumping over the desk as he did.

Angel landed on top of Spike and the two of them fell to the floor. Angel balled his fist to punch Spike's smug grin off his face but Spike kicked him in the stomach and heaved him off. Angel flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Both vampires jumped to their feel, glaring at each other and each waiting for the other to make the first move.

While the two squared off, unknown to both of them, a third presence entered the room. The demon that the interns had accidentally summoned had hit the jackpot; two souls that didn't belong to this world in one room. Invisible and non-corporeal the demon passed through firstly Spike's body and then Angel's, taking their souls with it. Having got what it had come for the demon then moved on leaving Angel and Spike with searing pain as the only indication that something had happened to either of them.

"What did you do?" Angel snarled clutching his chest in vain.

"I didn't do anything!" Spike snapped back also clutching his chest. "You attacked me, you did this!"

"I didn't do this." Angel replied. He dropped his head, unable to take the pain anymore.

"Then why do you assume that I did this?" Spike asked.

"Because you're always doing something to piss me off!" Angel shouted looking up at Spike with hatred in his eyes. Spike's own eyes widened in surprise momentarily as he clocked the large bumps that adorned Angel's forehead, the yellow eyes and the large fangs his Sire was bearing at him :– Angel was really pissed off!

Spike shifted into his vampire self, his fangs also popping out, and he squared up to Angel (or Angelus as he now was). The pain both of them had felt previously was now completely gone and forgotten. All both of them could think about was putting the rival they had had for hundreds of years in his place, all rational thought be damned. The pair were about to lunge for each other again when the door opened and Wesley entered.

"Angel I was just wondering if I could..." he tailed off as he took in the scene before him; Angle and Spike both with their fangs out and each looking like they were about to rip the other's head off. Angelus straightened up and shifted his features back to normal.

"Wes," he asked smoothly. "to what do we owe the pleasure?" Wesley looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Angel are you alright?" Wesley asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine Wessy." Angelus smirked in reply. "Little hungry though."

"Yeah," Spike said turning to Wesley, a ravenous smile on his face. "now you mention it I could use a little bite to eat myself. What shall we have?"

"I was thinking," Angelus smirked and fear settled in the pit of Wesley's stomach as he realised that his friend was no longer there. "British Ex-Watcher." He shifted his face back to his vampire form and lunged at Wesley. Reacting quickly Wesley darted out of the door and slammed it closed behind him. He locked the door and leaned against it, hearing Angelus' body hit the wood with a loud thud.

"Wesley!" Fred exclaimed suddenly looking up from the notes she had been about to show Angel and taking in Wesley's shocked appearance. "Are you ok?"

"We have a problem." Wesley replied hurriedly and began to walk purposefully away from the office.

"What do you mean 'we have a problem'?" Fred asked following him.

"Angelus is back." Wesley stated. "Spike too."

"What?" Fred asked. "How?"

"I don't know but we need to get their souls back and fast. That door won't hold them forever!" Wesley stated.

"Actually that's what I was coming to talk to Angel about!" Fred suddenly exclaimed and began frantically flipping through the pile of notes she was carrying. "A few minutes ago our monitors picked up a demonic presence roaming the corridors that shouldn't have been here. It was only here for a minute or two and then it was gone."

"What kind of demonic presence?" Wesley asked as Fred handed him one of her pages of notes. He took it and began to read as she continued.

"We're not sure but it's unlike anything we've ever seen before." she told him.

"How so?" Wesley asked.

"Well the demon seemed to have a purpose but it's intentions weren't violent." Fred stated. "It seemed to be looking for something specific."

"Did it find it?" Wesley asked.

"I assume so because it suddenly vanished almost as soon as it had appeared." she replied.

"And when did this happen?"

"Exactly three minutes ago." Fred said handing Wesley another piece of paper. "As soon as these printed out I came straight up here to tell Angel."

"If the demon was looking for something and disappeared as soon as it had found it, which was exactly three minutes ago, it might be the reason for the sudden reappearance of Angelus and Spike." Wesley realised.

"Is that possible?" Fred asked in horror.

"Oh yes." Wesley replied handing her back the papers. "There are a number of demons who feast on the souls of others, there are also demons who take the souls of the righteous so they can prevent them from continuing to do good work and there are demons who take souls that aren't supposed to exist in this world anymore."

"Do you think it's that last one?" Fred asked.

"It must be," Wesley stated. "it's the only explanation for Angelus and Spike suddenly returning. Question is how did it get in here in the first place?"

"I'm not sure but just before the demonic presence appeared the monitors also picked up an unusually large amount of magical activity coming from the basement."

"Magical activity?" Wesley asked, confused but realisation dawned on him quickly. Someone had (either purposefully or accidentally) summoned this demon and it had gotten loose and been drawn to Angel's office.

"Mr Wyndam-Pryce!" an out of breath voice called from down the corridor. Wesley and Fred turned to the direction of the voice to see their two British interns running towards them. "We have a problem..." Abby panted as she and Jess reached them.

"Yes we certainly do." Wesley stated and began addressing the entire room, the rest of _Wolfram and Heart_'s employees turning to look at him. "Angelus and Spike have returned and are in the building. We are going to try and contain them until we find a way to get their souls back into their bodies. We will try and contain the situation as best we can but we would like to know, and I cannot believe I have to ask this considering who your boss is, who let the soul sucking demon loose?" There was a long pause as the entire room took in what he had just said before Jess raised her hand and pointed at Abby.

"She did." she stated.

"Bitch, you sold me out!" Abby cried glaring at her. Wesley sighed.

"This will be dealt with later." he stated. "For now we need to find some way to keep Angelus and Spike from leaving Angel's office."

"We could use one of those tranquillizer smoke-bombs Angel had me commission for him last week." Fred said suddenly. "If we let it off in the office it should buy us some time while they're unconscious."

"How soon can you get one up here?" Wesley asked. Fred pulled a small pager out of her pocket and typed a message into it.

"One is on the way now." she stated.

"Good, the sooner we can get this situation under control the better." Wesley stated. "Otherwise we're all going to be in trouble."

A few minutes later one of Fred's lab technicians arrived panting, sweaty and holding out a cylindrical glass phial filled with a strange looking cloudy pink substance. Fred took the phial and, holding it up close, looked at it closely, a confused expression on her face. She turned back to her technician.

"Are you sure this is the right phial?" Fred asked. "I thought all the smoke bombs were supposed to be grey."

"It was on the shelf marked 'Tranquillizer Smoke Bombs' so I assumed it was, yeah." the technician said.

"Ok we throw this smoke bomb thing into the office and then find some kind of spell or whatever to get their souls back?" Jess asked as she and Abby followed Fred and Wesley back towards Angel's office.

"Essentially yes." Wesley replied. "If you two would be so kind as to watch the monitors in the next room and warn us if they regain consciousness once the tranquillizer has been activated. In the meantime Miss Burkle and I will contact Mr Gunn and perform the soul restoration spell."

"We're on it Sir." Abby replied saluting and taking the smoke bomb from Fred. "Is there any way we can get this in there without opening the door?"

"There's the ventilation system." Fred said. "One of you will have to climb up there and drop it into the office as quickly as possible." Abby turned to Jess, a huge grin on her face, and handed her the phial of the strange pink substance. Jess opened her mouth to protest but then closed it again, seeing everyone's expectant faces. She dropped her head and grabbed the phial.

"I hate you all." she muttered in defeat.

**So I'll let you wrap your heads around that for a while then in the next chapter there will be lots and lots of steamy lemony goodness, what we all came here for :p xx**


	2. Not-So-Plot Shot

**So here's what you all came here for; the steamy hot manly mansex scene between two men (I've been at work for ten hours my brain is a little addled) as I was reading this through I kind of thought Spike was massively OOC but I blame the effects of the aphrodisiac on that one XD enjoy **

"Fuck!" Angelus shouted trying the door handle for what seemed to Spike like the twentieth time in ten minutes.

"It's not going to have suddenly opened in the last thirty seconds you colossal wanker." Spike stated sarcastically.

"Shut up Spike." Angelus snarled turning to bare his fangs at him. Spike just rolled his eyes at his Sire.

"Well there's no need to get all bumpy over it." he replied.

"You know you're stuck in here too," Angelus growled, his face shifting back to normal as he tried to pretend that Spike wasn't irritating the living hell out of him. "you could help me try and get out of here."

"Why would I help? It's much more fun to watch you struggle." Spike snorted with laughter. "It makes a change from watching you constantly rolling over and take it like a little bitch." With a growl Angelus lunged at the peroxide blonde for the second time that day. He grabbed Spike's trench coat by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"One of these days Spike." Angelus growled. "I'm going to finally put you in your place."

"I'd like to see you try." Spike smirked. "You're such a pathetic prick you couldn't even beat me in a fight two hundred years ago when we were used to killing on a daily basis never mind now after years of being a pussy with a soul." Angelus slammed Spike hard into the wall.

"I can take you on any time I want and still kick your ass from here to hell and back." Angelus growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Spike smirked at his glaring Sire. Angelus opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the loud smashing of glass from beside him.

Up in the ventilation shaft, shaking profusely, Jess had opened the hatch that led into the room below as quietly as she could. Once the opening was wide enough to fit the phial through she had dropped it and it shattered at Angelus' feet, the pink smoke curling upwards towards him. Jess slammed the hatch closed before either Angelus or Spike could realise what had happened and try to catch her.

Below her the pink smoke, now free from the confines of the glass jar, engulfed both Angelus and Spike. As he accidentally breathed in the smoke Angelus felt a strange sensation pass through him; it was something primal and animalistic but, even without a soul, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt hot, constricted in his heavy coat and hungry for pleasure. With dilated pupils he looked at Spike and he had never seen him looking so good.

Spike was panting heavily, as if he had just run a 100 metre sprint, his pupils were also dilated slightly and his usually slicked back hair was messy from their previous fighting. Pinned to the wall and at his mercy Angelus thought that Spike had never looked so fucking delectable. He took one of his hands off the front of Spike's trench coat and grabbed a fistful of his short hair then used this hold to pull him into a searing and passionate kiss. Spike responded instantly; kissing back with as much intensity and wrapping his arms around Angelus' neck.

"I don't think that was a tranquillizer..." Jess whispered to herself as she looked down at the scene below her with wide eyes before crawling back the way she had come to join Abby in the next room.

"I don't think that was a tranquillizer." Abby stated as Jess dropped down into the room she was sitting in. Six large televisions surrounded her and all of them were displaying the image of Spike and Angelus engaged in their distinctly violent heavy petting session.

"No kidding." Jess muttered pulling up a chair next to the one Abby was reclining in and sitting down. "What was it? Demon Viagra or something?"

"Something like that." Abby replied pulling the keyboard on the small table underneath the televisions towards her and one of the screens switched to an inventory of Fred's lab stock. "Basically what the techie brought up earlier wasn't a tranquillizer smoke bomb but an aphrodisiac smoke bomb."

"Why do they even have those?" Jess asked. "And how did you get into the system to access inventories?"

"They ballsed up the formula for the tranquillizers but kept the resulting aphrodisiacs as a basis for the right formula." Abby explained closing down the window so that the image on screen was the same as the other five. "Someone must have just put the phial containing that one on the wrong shelf and the techie was in too much of a hurry to check and once you have someone's passport number and a blood sample you can access pretty much anything."

"Well at least they'll be occupied for the next half hour...hang on!" Jess suddenly exclaimed, deciding to ignore her friend's illegal hacking skills and noticing the small red light flashing in the top right hand corner of each screen. She turned to Abby, a mildly disgusted look on her face. "Are you recording this?" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe..." Abby replied, smirking slyly. "Oh come on! When are we ever going to get the chance to see something like this again? Now shut up and enjoy the show." She relaxed back into her chair while Jess continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"How do I know you?" she muttered shaking her head at Abby before turning her attention to the screens. Well Wesley had told them to watch Angelus and Spike and let them know if they tried to break out of the room again, hadn't he?

Angelus pulled away from the kiss to take in the vision in front of him. Spike was panting, flushed and there was a look in his eyes that said he wanted more, which Angelus was only too happy to give. Normally he hated Spike (the two of them had been at odds for well over a century for crying out loud) but there was something inexplicable that was making him want the peroxide blonde. Angelus didn't particularly care what that reason was he just knew that he needed to get inside Spike and fast and the growing constriction of his trousers was agreeing with him.

Without a word Angelus dove back in and captured Spike's lips with his own. Spike complied immediately, parting his swollen lips and allowing Angelus to plunge his tongue into his mouth where they both began a frenzied battle for dominance. As their tongues danced over each other Spike slipped one hand from around Angelus' neck, down his chest and to his very obvious erection and began to palm in through his Sire's trousers.

"Fuck!" Angelus moaned, breaking their kiss at the sudden assault on his crotch.

"Has it really been that long?" Spike smirked at the look of pure bliss on Angelus' face. "Maybe I should stop; don't want you cuming in your pants, like a virgin, from a half arsed hand job."

"Shut your mouth, Spike, before I stick my dick in it." Angelus growled and ripped Spike's hand away from his crotch, making his erection twitch slightly in protest. He grabbed Spike's other wrist and pinned them above his head with one hand before attacking his lips once again.

As their lips collided in heated passion Angelus used his free hand to slip underneath Spike's tight black shirt and roam over his muscular chest. The blonde's abdominal muscles tightened as Angelus' cold hand ran over his skin and up to play with one of his nipples. Spike moaned into Angelus' mouth as he gave the nipple he was playing with a particularly hard pinch while biting down on Spike's bottom lip and grinding their crotches together. The friction was amazing; better than anything either of them had felt before and Spike could feel himself growing impatient at the prolonged teenage dry-humping session.

"Are you going to hurry up and fuck me or am I going to have to speed things up?" Spike asked breaking their kiss. He had never in his life (or his afterlife for that matter) would have imagined that he would be asking Angelus to fuck him against a wall; apart form the fact that he had never had sex with a man before he wasn't the submissive 'roll over and take it' kind of person – that was more Angel. If he was totally honest with himself there was a lot about the situation he was currently in that a tiny part of his brain thought he should be questioning (first and foremost being how did we go from fighting to fucking and did that weird pink smoke have something to do with it?) but, as Angelus thrust his clothed erection against his again, he realised that he didn't care.

"Seeing as you're the one pinned to the wall," Angelus whispered huskily into his ear before sucking on the lobe. "I'll be calling the shots here; you're my bitch now.."

"Then get the fuck on with it." Spike moaned wantonly as Angelus bit down on his neck so hard that he had most definitely drawn blood.

Angelus let go of Spike's wrists and attacked his neck while slipping a hand under Spike's trench coat and pushing it over his shoulders so that it fell to the floor. Now that his hands were free Spike began to swiftly unto the buttons on Angelus' shirt; needing to feel the skin on skin contact that he had, so far, been denied. Angelus broke away from Spike's neck to throw off his shirt and coat while Spike practically ripped his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the ground with the rest of their clothes. Once they were both devoid of their shirts Angelus grabbed the back of Spike's head and pulled him into a fiery kiss, Spike pressing himself flush against Angelus' as he did. As one of his hands tangled in Spike's hair Angelus slipped the other down Spike's back and into his jeans to cup his backside, giving it a firm squeeze and making Spike moan.

"Fuck, I can't wait to get inside this fine ass." Angelus groaned heatedly in Spike's ear. Spike didn't reply he just ran his hands down Angelus' chest and began to undo the buttons on his trousers. Once open Spike shoved his hand down into his Sire's boxers and began stroking his rock hard cock. Angelus moaned loudly and hurriedly undid the buttons on Spike's trousers. The heavy petting had gone on far too long for his liking and he needed to feel Spike around him.

"Then bloody well hurry up and fuck me." Spike breathed before grabbing Angelus' face and pulling him into a searing kiss. Their tongues collided once again as they both struggled out of the rest of their clothing. Almost as soon as their garments were off Angelus grabbed Spike's shoulders and spun him around and slammed him down on his desk. Spike groaned as his back hit the hard, cool wood. Angelus slowly and sensually ran two fingers up Spike's chest to rest on his kiss swollen lips.

"Suck." Angelus commanded and Spike happily took the fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them, coating the digits in saliva. It wasn't the world's best lubricant but both men were so desperate for this that they didn't care.

Angelus removed his fingers from Spike's hot mouth and moved them to the blonde's entrance. He wrapped Spike's legs around his waist before plunging his fingers into that tight heat. Both men moaned at the penetration – this was the first time either of them had felt anything like this before and it was amazing. Angelus began pumping his fingers in and out of Spike and scissoring them so that the blonde would be ready for something bigger and better. He looked down and the sight of Spike beneath him, writing in pleasure as fingers pumped in and out of him, panting hard and a sheen of sweat forming on his skin, nearly made Angelus loose himself completely.

He pulled his fingers out of Spike, grabbed him and threw him against the wall before attaching himself to his lips again. He gave Spike's backside a harsh squeeze and hooked his leg around his waist. Wrapping his arms around Angelus' neck Spike hooked his other leg up and pulled Angelus close. Angelus pressed a hard kiss to Spike's lips as he slipped himself inside his lover. They hadn't used a lot of lubrication but Angelus found himself easily sliding into Spike's tight rectum.

"Shit!" Spike moaned as Angelus filled him completely.

"Holy hell you're tight!" Angelus groaned as he began thrusting in and out of Spike's heat. With each thrust Spike matched Angelus' pace and thrust down on the cock buried deep inside him. Angelus shifted his angle slightly and hit Spike's prostate dead on. Spike's eyes shot open as white hot pleasure began coursing through his body and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Angelus continued the assault on Spike's prostate, feeling his own end coming soon.

"Wait!" Spike exclaimed suddenly. "I want to ride you." Angelus half growled, half groaned in pleasure and, carrying Spike, stumbled backwards until his legs hit the chair behind his desk. Still buried to the hilt inside Spike Angelus fell onto the chair and before he had a chance to catch his breath Spike picked up their previous frenzied pace. Angelus ran his hands up Spike's chest and began to play with his nipples raising them into two hardened nubs as Spike rode him harder and faster.

"Fuck...so close!" Angelus panted as his stomach contracted. One of his hands left Spike's nipple and began to furiously pump his cock as the blonde bounced up and down on top of him. A few more hurried thrusts and pumps and Spike exploded, ribbons of cum coating Angelus' stomach. The feeling of Spike contracting around his cock pushed Angelus over the edge and with one final thrust he exploded inside the blonde, filling him completely.

With a satisfied groan Spike collapsed on top of Angelus, panting heavily. The pair lay in contented silence, neither of them wanting to move, the only sound being their heavy panting. Spike lifted his head and pressed his lips to Angelus' again. As the pair shared their kiss both of them felt a strange sensation passing through them. Angelus pulled away from Spike and both of them looked into each other's eyes. Two sets of eyes glowed with a faint golden ring as the two souls that had been taken were returned to their owners.

"What the bloody hell?!" Spike exclaimed, coming back to himself first. He practically jumped off Angel (who was back to his normal self as well now) as if he was covered in Holy Water. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me, you fucking pervert!" Angel snapped back as he grabbed his clothes and began furiously dressing again.

"Excuse me?" Spike asked pulling on his own clothing. "If I remember rightly you were the one who kissed me first!"

"Oh that's so mature Spike!" Angel snarled buttoning up his shirt and glaring at the blonde in disgust. It wasn't so much the fact that he had just had sex with a man that was disgusting him, it was the pure and simple fact that out of everyone it had to have been Spike that he had ended up having a soulless fuck with.

"Listen, you pompous twat," Spike growled. "I must have been out of my mind :– soul or not I would never ever..."

"Well you did!" Angel shot back. "I'm just as disgusted as you are."

"Why out of everyone did it have to be you!" Spike cried in anguish more too himself rather than Angel. Angel opened his mouth to retort but a loud knock at the door made both of them turn round.

"Um boss are you back to normal?" Harmony asked as she entered the room.

"If by normal you mean do I have my soul back then yes I am." Angel muttered. Harmony sighed, smiling widely.

"Oh good." she replied. "Wesley wanted to know if the ritual worked properly also do you want me to send the cleaners in to...um, sort this room out?" she added looking around the room at the papers they had flung off the desk and the visible stains on Angel's chair.

"Nothing happened Harmony now get out." Angel snapped.

"By the way this rooms isn't soundproof and there are a number of windows that you can see in too so we already know exactly what happened in here." Harmony told him. Both Spike and Angel turned to glare at her with murder in their eyes.

"If anyone talks about it they're fired." Angel growled darkly.

"Sure thing boss." Harmony replied hurriedly and ran out of the room.

"Well I'm going to find a demon to kick the shit out of until I feel better and forget about this." Spike muttered.

"Yeah, likewise." Angel added as Spike pulled his trench coat back on and stalked towards the door.

"By the way," he said grudgingly as he reached the door. "I take back what I said earlier."

"What?" Angel asked, noticing the bright red blush creeping up the back of Spike's neck.

"You're actually a pretty good fuck," Spike muttered angrily, unable to believe that he was actually saying this to Angel. "and if you tell anyone I said that I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them."

"Understood." Angel replied and Spike stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Over the next few days life at _Wolfram and Heart _gradually returned to normal. None of the staff spoke about the incident between Angelus and Spike, partially because they had all been threatened with being fired or a very painful death and the only record of it was the tape that Abby had stolen from the monitors. Angel and Spike decided to forget about their encounter, putting it down to the effects of the aphrodisiac rather than two hundred years of unresolved sexual tension. Once again _Wolfram and Heart_ had returned to it's usual state of normality...that is until one of the secretaries happened to walk passed the stairs that led down to the basement and heard Jess's voice shouting angrily.

"For fuck's sake Abby, not again! You only did this to try and get them screwing on tape again didn't you?"

...Yes, just another normal day at the Los Angeles branch of _Wolfram and Heart_.

**I am aware I made Abby out to be a yaoi crazed pervert but it reality...we both are haha hope you all enjoyed it xx**


End file.
